In Command
by MisunderstoodMind
Summary: Sasha shows Chandler who is in command... - Set after saving & rebuilding the world! Rated M for a reason! Update with Tom's payback!
1. Chapter 1

**Because there aren't enough Tom/Sasha fics especially not the M-rated type. ;) Thanks V for beta-ing!**

 **WARNING: This One Shot is M-rated for graphic discription and some other words of the erotic type.**

 **Feedback as always is highly appreciated!**

The noise of chinking metal resounds with a mix of soft chuckles as the shining hoops clicked around the frame of Tom's bed.

"When you talked about handcuffs… that wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Tom tilts his head to the side as he glanced at the metal restraints that was holding his hands in place over his head before he looked back at Sasha who was smiling proudly at her own ingenuity.

"I know." She shrugged while she traced her fingertips over the cold metal and then down Tom's arms with a wicked smile on her lips. "But what's the fun in that?"

Of course Sasha knew exactly what Tom had been expecting when she had mentioned the handcuffs earlier and she had to admit to herself that she wouldn't mind him caressing every inch of her body while she'd be submissive, having him at her mercy was far more tempting right now. She understood his position and why he liked to be in control, because since the moment that she had cuffed him to the bedposts she knew that she was in charge and the rush of adrenaline it brought was kind of addicting to her.

"And what's the fun in THAT?" Tom motioned his head up to his cuffed hands as he yanked at the handcuffs.

"Oh, believe me, Captain Chandler. I am going to have soooo much fun with you." Sasha's tone was low and seductive as she crawled over his body and straddled him. She let her fingers trace down over his torso until his muscles started to twitch in response to her seductive caresses.

Sasha leaned down, and placed a trail of soft kisses over Tom's collarbones, while her right hand slide up into his dark-grey hair. She watched him closing his eyes as she gently drove her fingers through his hair. But then her sweet and gentle movements turned out to be a bluff as she took him by complete surprise when she suddenly grasped his hair roughly and then she yanked his head back. A loud gasp escaped his lips as she licked her way up his neck to the stubbles on his chin and up to his mouth where she slid her tongue between his lips. She felt him jerk under her as she kissed him heard, her pelvis ground against the rippled abs of his stomach. Sasha heard a low growl in his throat and she knew that Tom could feel how wet she already was.

His bottom lip was still trapped between her teeth as she bites it gently before she captured his lips again, not giving him a chance to catch his breath, before she kissed him hungrily again. :Each time Sasha felt Tom try to seize control of the kiss, she would tighten her grip on his hair to prevent him doing so.

His mind was already going crazy as she passionately and roughly attacked him with her lips over and over again and suddenly Tom had the images of Sasha with her body sprawled under him as he took her roughly in his head. The images in his head and the way she was teasing him roughly, made his body tense and Tom yanked at the handcuffs again even though he knew that it was useless. The only option he had was to groan desperately against Sasha's lips as she still torturing him with her bruising intense kisses.

"Easy there, Captain." Sasha purred against his lips when she heard him yank the handcuffs again as she swayed her hips over his lower abdomen, leaving a trail of wetness on his overheated skin.

Sasha sucked his earlobe between her lips and then she slowly traced her lips down her neck as she kissed, sucked and bit her way down to his shoulders while she never moving her hips. His head sank down into the soft pillow as Sasha let go of his hair and he tried to relax but that pressure against his abdomen and the wet, sticky trail of Sasha's arousal caused his blood to flow south, leaving him painfully erect.

His breath hitched when Sasha slide down his body, leaving a trail of kisses and rough bites over his torso and then he felt a shiver running down his spin as she circled his nipples with her tongue, she flicked over the tip of his nipple and then she suddenly bit it. Tom moaned loudly as he ached his back up against her once she was done with his left nipple Sasha moved over to the right where she gave him the same sweet torture. She grinned wolfishly when her actions elicited more lusty moans from him, as she trailed her fingers over his chest, whilst her lips resumed their southward journey.

The noise of metal rattling echoed through the bedroom as Tom jerked up again as she tried to get rid of the handcuff as Sasha's wet tongue slide across his hipbone down to his tight where she started to suck his skin hungrily. And the she moved her left hand and slid them between his legs pushing them apart while she kept on teasing him with nips and kisses close to the place where he needed her the most. But it seemed like that Sasha payed no attention to his throbbing erection, even though Tom was sure that she did it on total purpose, when she switched over left thigh.

She gave him a warning growl, when he pushed his hips upwards and his cock brushed slightly against her cheek as she bit a bit harder than she had intended into his skin. But then she switched her pace to soft and sweet kisses as she mover her lips upwards so her breath would tease his erection. Watching her, Tom could almost feel the moist, wet heat of her mouth over his turgid shaft, suckling it slowly and he bit his lower lip, as he looked at her with an almost pleading look on his face while he took in the sight of her glowing face, her beautiful blue eyes that her were no dark with lust and her lips. But to his disappointment she only kissed the head of his cock lightly before she moved back up again. Her hard nipples tracing over Tom's skin as she crawled up his body. She straddled his chest and leaned forward so her perfect breasts were directly over his face. So Tom took the opportunity and caught one of her nipples with his mouth. Sasha moaned loudly as she grabbed hold onto the headboard as she let him suck and bite her breasts. She enjoyed the moment so much that it took all of her willpower to pull back and straddle his torso again Sasha's thighs pressed against Tom's ribs as she started to gently touch his face. Her fingertips traced over the outlines of his chin, his cheek, she outlined his lips enjoying the feeling of the stubbles beneath her fingertips. Tom's dark blue eyes bore into hers, and she noticed the smirk on his lips, but she had no plans on giving in to him so she had mischievous smile on her lips as she reached for his lips again. She used her index and middle fingers to outline his lips and then she slid them between his parted lips. Her moan grew louder as Tom sucked her fingers until she until she withdrew her fingers once more. Her eyes were fixed onto his face, watching him breath heavily as she noticed that his eyes were fixed on her hand. So Sasha slowly started to touch herself, sliding her hands over her neck down to her breasts, cupping them and brushing her fingers over her nipples. She moaned and murmured as she started to play with herself, pinching her nipples, brushing her hands down her belly and back up to massage her breasts again. After a few seconds her hands moved lower again over her belly to her abdomen and her thighs. She propped one hand onto Tom's chest, as she lifted her hips and then she slipped the fingers that were between his lips between her thighs as a shacking gasp escaped her lips.

"Fuck, Sasha!" Tom cursed loudly at the sight of her fingers sliding in her dripping channel and the sound of her soft cry when she thrust them in almost had him coming hard then and there.

His gaze was frantically shifting between her beautifully flushed face, her trembling lips as she whimpered and her slender fingers that thrusting in and out of her herself, glistening with the evidence of her arousal.

After a few moments Sasha closed her eyes as she quickened her pace and her hips started to push down onto her fingers as her wrist pressed against her clit that made her body shake. "FUCK!" Tom growled with his eyes focused on that most arousing sight that he had ever seen in his entire life. Right now all he wanted was nothing more than to get rid of those damn handcuffs and slide into her to make her scream his name as she came around him.

"Tom…." Sasha moaned breathlessly as she came around her own fingers with her thighs trembling and then she threw her head back as she rode out her orgasm. A few second had passed until she opened her eyes again and looked at Tom, she could swear that his eyes were even darker now. Almost dangerously dark as she slowly withdrew her fingers from her core. Tom hungrily licked his lips as he noticed how wet her hand was, but Sasha just smiled at him as she slowly lifted her hand up to her own mouth and then she licked own finger as never left him out of her sight. For a moment she just looked at him as if she had to think about what she would do to him next, but then she leaned forward and finally let him capture her fingers with his mouth. He greedily sucked her fingers, the way his tongue swirled around made her moan again and she chuckled when Tom bit her fingertips before she withdrew them again. Sasha leaned down for a deep, sensual kiss, until her musky sweet taste had disappeared completely from their lips.

Tom sighed frustrated when Sasha pulled back her lips but then his body tensed again when she suddenly slid down his body. A wicked smile on her lips when she finally wrapped her wet fingers around his cock, causing Tom to moan deeply. She teased him with a few slow strokes before lifting her hips up and then she guided him inside her. The second Tom felt her wet walls around him he started to shake and his whole body tingled by sudden feeling of hot, wet channel stretching around him.

They both gasped as Sasha slowly sank down on to him until he was completely inside of her and then she rotated her hips, his cock rubbing her walls whilst Tom growled as he yanked at the handcuffs over and over again, desperate to finally touch the woman that drove him so crazy. He thrusted his hips up, urging her to finally start moving and after a few second of teasing had passed she obeyed his wish and braced her palms on his abdomen, as she rode him at a leisurely pace. The slow pace was torturous, but every time Tom attempted to thrust into her silken depths harder, and quicken their pace, Sasha would sink down and pin him to the mattress, pressing her thighs tightly against his hips. When he stilled, she would simply resume the slow pace, driving Tom insane with desire.

Then suddenly she pulls up, letting his cock slip out, causing a row of frustrated groans from Tom's lips. Her hips were swaying above his pelvis as she leans down her long black hair tickling his chest as her lips nibbling along his jaw.

"Tell me how you want it Tom!" she breathed teasingly against his lips, Shall I use my hands? My mouth?"

He groaned at her suggestion, eyes narrowing at her, "Maybe you want me to suck you?" Sasha suggested as she caught his bottom lip between her lips sucking on it playfully. "Or… you want to come inside me? You like that, don't you?" she asked while she pressed her hips down, Sheathing him again within her silken channel, letting Tom feel how wet she was for him

"Sasha!" Tom groaned, his eyes closed as she starts to grind against him.

Tom ripped his eyes open, the moment Sasha stopped her movements again.

"Oh, or maybe you don't want to come at all, huh?" She titled her head to the side, she asked him in a mocking tone, before she pushed down onto him, letting him slide between her folds and then she lifted her hips up again, denying him any touch.

"Sasha, please!" he cried out desperately, unable to hold back much longer.

He watched her licking her lips as she leaned forward until their lips were only a breath away from each other. "Say it again."

Tom swallowed hard, his voice cracking as he begs, "Please."

Sasha's hand reaches between them, fingers wrapping around his cock and she guides him back inside. For a moment she savored the feeling of thickness throbbing inside her sensitive walls and the look on Tom's face as she slowly took him in. Finally setting up the steady pace, pushing down on him each time he thrusts upward. Their noses are almost touching as she's still leaning over him, her breasts brushing against his torso with each thrust. She grabbed his hair again tightly as she quickened her pace as Tom's thrusts became harder and harder.

She grins as kissed him, softly this time, as she feels his cock twitch inside and then she saw the sparks in his dark blue eyes as she heard that raspy sound that he always made just before he was about to come.

Sasha snaked one hand between their bodies and started to rub her clit desperately while she pushed herself harder and faster down on his cock. It took Tom only few more thrusts and then he tensed, his body shaking as he comes, moaning Sasha's name over and over again. The feeling of him spilling deep inside and then it took her only one more final flick over her clit before she finally sent herself spiraling over the edge with him, her passionate cries echoing through the room.

Clinging to him tighter, she waits for the aftershocks to fade, though they were far less intense compared to the violent tremours that had wracked Tom's body.

Lazily Sasha reached up to the handcuff and the second she had removed them from his bruised wrists Tom had wrapped his arm wrapped around her. Sasha gently drove her fingers through his hair as she caressed his face softly, placing a kiss to his temple. Tom's arms tighten around her, his face buried in the crook of her neck as he inhales her scent, his body slowly relaxing under her tender ministrations.

"You were right," Toms raspy, still a bit breathless chuckle vibrates on the skin of her arm, "It was quite fun."

"Yeah," she smiles, kissing his temple one more time, "You'll have to try your best to beat that." Sasha challenged him.

"Oh, you're on, Lieutenant Cooper!"


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah, thanks to all of your reviews and asking for Tom's payback I did it and it's going to be hot. You've been warned! ;)**

 **Thanks V for beta-ing!**

 **WARNING: This One Shot is M-rated for graphic discription and some other words of the erotic type.**

 **Feedback as always is highly appreciated!**

It was Tom who suggested that they should get some rest, not only because he was exhausted but although because he wanted to make his payback an unforgettable experience for both of them. Sasha could tell from the look on his face that he would make her pay, big time, for the little game she had played with him, so she figured the resting would be a good idea to get her energy back. So she snuggled up in his strong arms and then they both drifted off to sleep quickly.

A few hours later, the sun had already started to rise as Tom woke up slowly feeling totally relaxed and well-rested. Once he had his eyes open and was aware of his surroundings he rolled over on to his left side where his eyes landed on the beautiful dark haired woman next to him. She was lying on her back facing the ceiling with one hand resting next to her head while the other one lied flat on her blanket which covered most of her breathtaking body. Her eyes were still closed and he could tell from her slow and steady breathing that she was still asleep. Tom noticed her innocent expression and the soft smile on her lips and he found himself wondering what she was dreaming as he found himself starring at her beautiful face. After a few minutes of studying the soft features of her face he allowed his eyes to continue their journey up over her long Mahogany hair up to the headboard of their bed where he spotted the handcuffs that were still attached to their bed from last night. The soft smile on his lips slowly changed into a smirk as he recalled the events of last night. The way Sasha had taken advantage of him when she had handcuffed him to the bed. The way she looked at him when she started to tease him. Just thinking about what she had done to him, that made his blood rush south again and he knew that now was the perfect time for his payback.

Tom quietly sat up and then without thinking twice about it, he reached for her left hand on the blanket. He was careful so he wouldn't wake her up before he had her in the right place, taking the hand and moving it upwards towards the headboard. He was just about to close the handcuff around her slender wrist when Sasha suddenly started to stir in her sleep and her fingers started to twitch and realized that she about to wake up. He knew that she liked to be the submissive now and again, but having control was way too tempting for her so Tom knew that he had to act fast or else she would try everything to make him change his plan.

Sasha's sense slowly kicked in as she felt someone moving her left arm above her head. She was still half asleep so she couldn't really tell what was going on, but then she heard Tom taking a deep breath and she figured that it must be him who was moving her arm. She decided to let go of the strange feeling she had for moment, because even though she wanted to know what he was doing and open her eyes to see what the hell was going on, she was still too exhausted.

 _It's Tom no need to worry,_ She comforted herself as she was about to fall asleep again when she suddenly heard the sound of metal clicking above her head. She tried to ignore the cold metal that was now pressing into her wrist, but then she felt that her arm was stuck in place while she noticed that her right arm got moved into the same position above her head and she knew that something was off. But before she was able to even react or even open her eyes, she felt the cold metal against her right wrist and then there was a click again.

 _What the…,_ Sasha couldn't even finish her thought as she suddenly felt a pair of fingertips tracing over the inside of her right arm. It made her shiver as she took a deep breath before she opened her eyes just to see that Tom was already staring at her with victorious grin on his lips. "Good morning, I'm glad that you finally decided to join me, Mrs. Cooper." His vice was low as she spoke and she could feel his hot breath against her sensitive skin.

"Morning, what are you doing?" Sasha asked as her mind was still too clouded from her sleep to notice what was going on as she watched him prop his head in his hand right next to her face. Tom didn't answer as he still had that cute grin on his lips while he traced his fingertips over her jawline. Sasha's fingers started to itch as she was longing to run her fingers over his scruffy jawline and feel his skin under her fingertips. So she tried to bring her right hand down to his face only to realize that something was holding her back. She tried to move her other hand, but this time she noticed the rattling sound above her head and it was the same sound that Tom caused last night while she had him cuffed. Slowly she tilted her head to the left and looked up to the headboard to confirm her suspicions.

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief as she raised one of her perfectly shaped eyebrow at him. "Stealing MY idea AND taking advantage of me while I'm sleeping?

"First of all I know you and you would've never let me take control if you would've been awake and second I'm not stealing your idea… I'm just taking advantage of what you're offering." Tom explained his own ingenuity while he traced his fingertips over the inside of her right arm again, making her shudder while he leaned forward against her ear.

"And by the way I have plans on making this last longer than your little show last night." He breathed against the sensitive skin.

"A. Lot. Longer." He added before he captured her earlobe and sucked it gently.

"Tom…" Sasha gasped as she closed her eyes while desperately tried to not give it to him just yet. Tom pulled back from her ear and watched her swallowing hard and biting her bottom lip. He leaned forward and when she opened her eyes again her lips lingered right above hers and all Sasha wanted was to pull him in for a searing kiss, so she stubbornly lifted her head from the pillow and tried to captures his lips, but to her disappointment Tom pulled his head away again and propped it back into his hand. A frustrated sigh escaped her lips while yanked on her restrains and dropped her head back into the pillow. Sasha tried her best to come up with a plan that would change his mind, but unfortunately Tom made it almost impossible for her to concentrate and form a clear thought as he slipped his hand under her blanket. For a few moments he caressed her soft skin and then he pulled her blanket down exposing her chest, it was then when noticed the growing bulge he was hiding under his blanket.

"A bit too confident for someone…" Sasha stopped after she had shifted her body so she was able to slip her foot over under Tom's blanket and then she started to slowly trace her toes over the inside of his leg. She bit her bottom lip as she watched him closely for his reaction as she inched closer and closer to his growing erection. "…who doesn't look like he would last that long." She added when her foot had almost reached his destination, but then Tom grabbed her foot and she knew that her plan had failed.

"Jesus! Sasha!" he hissed at her while he removed her foot from the inside of his thigh.

"What? I'm just pointing out the obvious." Sasha shrugged innocently.

"How about you follow my rules for once and stop playing dirty games?" Tom growled.

"I like playing dirty and by the way I have no reason to follow your stupid rules, we aren't on the James, you're not my commanding officer anyways." Sasha replied knowing that this would challenge him even more.

"Well then you should know that for as long as you won't follow my orders…"

"Oh we are giving orders in bed now. Do you want me to salute you?" Sasha mocked him as she waved her right hand at him, but she immediately started to regret it as he pinched her nipple causing her to moan.

"I will drag this out until you will surrender." Tom murmured against her lips, letting her feel his hot breath before he traced with the tip of his tongue over the outline of her lips. A soft whimper escaped her lips as he cupped her breast with one hand, but Tom silence her as he finally slid his tongue between her lips. He kissed her hungrily as he pressed his lips against hers and just when she got used to the sweet attack of his tongue he left her lips and started to place soft kisses along her jawline up to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Do you still want to fight against me?" Tom purred against her ear before he sucked it between his lips and bit it softly causing her to moan.

 _Oh, damn it,_ Sasha threw her plan out of the window because she knew that he would never give in as he started to kiss and nibble his way down her throat to her collarbone and then back to up to her lips for another sweet kiss. It was a bit too soft for Sasha's taste so she yanked against her restrains desperately wanting to pull him in for more passionate kiss as she bit his bottom lip.

"Careful." Tom warned her as his lips lingering above hers before he finally gave in and slid his tongue inside to stroke against hers. He kissed her hungrily and the he left breathless when he pulled away from her lips and continued to kiss his way over her already over heated skin. Sasha's heart started to race and she felt a flush of wetness between her legs as she felt his lips slowly inching closer to the spot between her breasts. He kissed his way over to her left breast where he immediately started to draw small circles around her hardening nipple before he captured it with his lips. He flicked his tongue over her nipple Whilst suckling it slowly into his mouth causing Sasha to close her eyes as she cried out softly. She felt him grin against her skin as he flicked his tongue over her nipple one more time before his hot mouth moved over to her right breast were he took his time to kiss and bit her sensitive skin. For Sasha it seemed like he had completely forgotten to give her right nipple the same sweet treatment as her left so it took her by surprise when he suddenly sucked nipple between his lips. His tongue flicked over her nub and he sucked onto it hungrily while his hand cupped her other breast, he squeezed it.

"Fuck, Tom!" Sasha cried out as he bit in to her nipple causing her whole body to jerk up.

"Later, if you'll behave." Tom's dark chuckled vibrated on her skin and then he flicked his tongue over her nipple again before he moved his head back up to hers.

"So confident…" Sasha tried to mock him, but she failed when pinched her nipple a little harder than he had intended to and she cried out, but he silenced her with his lips and kissed her hard again while he removed her blanket.

He felt her shiver as the cool morning air touched her hot skin. He stopped their kiss and bit her bottom lip gently as he stared into her beautiful blue eyes for a few seconds before he let her go and brought his attention back to her breasts. He placed a few gentle kisses on top of them before he continued their journey down her body. He left a wet trail on her skin as kissed, bit and sucked his way to her hipbone before he leaned over to her left side where he kissed and sucked his way up to her lips again. He captured her lips again this time he kissed her slowly and sensually knowing that it would drive her mad, while his hand traced over her skin until he had reached the spot right above her folds where stopped. She tried to shift as she started to spread her legs when she realized that it wasn't working she pushed her hips up against his hand trying to get him touch her where she needed it. But he pulled his hand and lips away denying her any touch which caused her to sigh frustrated as she desperately pulled against her restrains.

"Keep your legs closed." He told her as he sat up next to her. "And close your eyes." He added when he started to let his fingertips trace lightly over her sensitive skin as he watched her closely for her reactions. His fingertips traveled down circling her hard pink nipples, over her ribs down her sides to her outside of her thighs and her knees where he stopped. And simply watched breathing heavily while she bit her bottom lip and then he traced his fingertips over the inside of her thighs up where he stopped again when he was only a breath away from her folds when Sasha opened her legs. Another frustrated sigh escaped her lips when she felt him withdrawing his hands again and then she felt the mattresses shift underneath her and she opened her eyes only to see that he had removed his blanket and had reached for her legs to spread them even further apart before he positioned himself between her legs. _Finally,_ Sasha couldn't help but feel some sort of relief set in even though she knew that Tom wasn't done yet.

His fingers dug into her hips to keep her in place as he leaned forward and dug his tongue into her navel before he slowly moved down towards her hot center. She could feel his hot breath against her skin just above her folds and she was praying that would finally touch her as she cried out and tried to lift her hips again, but he held her firmly down on the mattresses. Tom chuckled when he heard her growling as he moved his lips back up to her hipbone where left a trail of feathered soft kiss on her skin.

"Tom!" Sasha moaned impatiently as she tried to shift so he would move his lips back to her waiting hot center again.

"Sasha?" Tom asked innocently his lips still attached to her skin as he got on his knees and kissed way back up to her breasts where let his tongue circle her nipples again.

"Trying to make me beg, aren't you?" She was surprised that she was able to speak more than just two words even though her mind was already clouded with her arousal as he gave her other nipple the same treatment before he shifted again and made his way back down to her folds. He was still denying her any touch as he positioned his face between her legs and looked up at her.

"Not yet." He replied as his locked with hers and the intensity of his gaze and the sensation of his voice vibrating over her skin made her shudder. He spread her legs further apart before he placed his hands back onto her hips to keep her in place. Tom felt his own breath hitch as he saw her spread out under him totally submissive waiting for him to make the next move.

He moved his gaze back down to her swollen folds and then without a warning his head sank down and he parted her slick lips with his tongue. Sasha's body tensed as she moaned loudly while he gave her a few licks before he withdrew his mouth again. He looked up at her and watched her chest rise and fall rapidly, her eyes were closed and he knew that was fighting not to give in yet. He leaned again but this time he flicked his tongue lightly over her nub drawing another loud moan from her lips before he brought his hand up and stroke over her nub.

"Oh God, Tom…" Sasha whimpered as he continued to stroke her lightly. Sasha yanked desperately against the restrains as she ached tried to ache her hips up in order to get him to touch her harder, but even though he was holding her down with only one hand he still managed to keep her in place.

"Tom…" she moaned. "What? Too much already?" He asked as he withdrew his hand from her swollen folds.

"No… not enough!" "So what do you want me to do?" _Is he fucking serious?_ Sasha wondered as she forced herself to open her eyes and then she saw him looking up at her, his eyes nearly black with desire.

"Touch me." She whispered arching her body.

"I already am…" Tom trailed off as he pushed two fingers into her channel without a warning catching her totally off guard. He curled them upward and then he stilled his fingers for a moment waiting for her to adjust before he started a slowly leisurely pace witch only made her crave for me as he withdrew his fingers ago. A deep growl escaped her lips and it took all of her willpower to open her eyes once again and then she watched him crawling over her overheated body until his lips were above hers.

"You're so beautiful, Sasha." He murmured against her lips before he leaned into kiss her feverishly as he positioned himself between her legs. Her hips ached up again as she tried to force him into her, but every time she thought she would succeed he backed off a little so she couldn't feel him anymore. "I can feel your desire, Sasha. I know what you need; I know that you're craving to feel me inside of you."

"Trying to make me cum by talking?" Sasha was surprised that even though her head was clouded in a painful bliss of her own arousal she was still able to mock him somehow.

"I'm not done yet." Tom replied as he started into her eyes that were now dark blue with need and desire as he slowly pushed into her watching her face closely he expected her to close her eyes, but she was determined to keep the eye contact for as long as she could and she did.

He entered slowly cherishing every inch of her slick channel while he moaned her name. Sasha lifted her head up and kissed him demandingly and stilled his movements for a moment as he enjoyed the feeling of being connected in the most intimate way there is. Watching her biting her bottom lips was all it took for him and then he started to move in a slow rhythm as both of their breaths hitched. She was so incredibly hot and wet that it was a miracle for Tom that he was able to restrain himself from taking her hard right now, but he continued his slow pace for a few more strokes.

"Tom…" Sasha cried out when he pulled out completely denying her any touch before he drove right back into her making her scream his name as he finally started to move, pressing into her deeply with every thrust. He sped up his thrusts and could tell from her breathing that was close even though she was still trying to hold back.

"Come for me, Sasha." He urged her as he started to create a rapid, hard rhythm.

"Not yet….fuck Tom!" Sasha gasps not wanting to let go yet as she wrapped her legs around his waist drawing him closer and then with a few more thrusts Sasha was coming hard with a scream, her whole body shaking violently, she threw her head back as she was pulling against her restrains.

She enjoyed the hot waves running through her body and she wished that it would never end, a cascade of soft sounds spluttering from her lips as he thrust harder. Her insides clenching almost painfully around him urging him on as she kept on thrusting into her with the sounds of his own heavy breaths and Sasha's soft whimpers. And then he didn't bother to hold back any longer as he thrust into her, pushing as far as she allowed him as his cock twitched as he came hard inside of her. He was still buried inside of her as he gently started to kiss her lips while he reached up and opened the handcuffs.

"That was…" Sasha breathed as she felt unable to find a word that would describe his sweet torture so she was happy when he leaned into silence her with kiss. She reached up and cupped his face with both of her hands.

"Better than your little show last night." Tom murmured against her lips and she felt him grin, but he immediately regret it when she bit his bottom lip.

"You can't beat me." Sasha replied as she looked into his eyes. "It was nice though…" She shrugged as she couldn't but giggle when she noticed the hint of shock in his eyes.

"You're unbelievable." Tom shook his head. "I know and that's why you love me." She replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and then with one swift move she had him on his back. "Yes, I do." Tom replied as Sasha leaned in closer. "I love you." He added before she kissed him softly.

 **Feedback as always is highly appreciated!**


End file.
